The Vampire Social Club
by TheGingerNextDoor
Summary: The beginnings of an idea. An online support group for vampire moms has Esme and Bella getting closer to each other and thier spouses and family. Crappy summary; sorry, I'm sleepy today. Rating is for mild lang. Beware if you have virgin ears.
1. Chapter 1

Storytelling-The Vampire Moms' Social Club

Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. So far as I know, the website I mention is my own creation. If you wanna borrow it, let me know!

Esme

I sit down at the computer in my office-finally, some peace and quiet-to check email before the kids get home. Some days, like today, I still freak out a bit about the whole vampire-mom thing. Actually, I tend to freak about the vampire thing more than the mom bit, but it's only on days like today. Today, I caught Emmett watching TV in the garage. Normally, I wouldn't mind this, except I had asked him to rake some leaves in the backyard. So yeah, stress. So far, it's mostly junk email-the grocery store's coupon generator (so not useful), an ad for reduced-fee checking at the bank (actually, maybe not so much junk), aww, a message from Carlisle (wonder what he did), and-what the-? I don't know anybody named Sio…oh, it's _that _Siobhan. Wonder what she wants? I click open her message, and instantly her perfectly-cultured Dubliner accent fills my head.

_Esme, _

_Hope this email finds you and the family well. We miss you all; lots of love to the precious grandchild. _

_I have a girlfriend in Belfast who had a fantastic idea, and I thought I'd see if you'd like to get involved. She is forming an online vampire-mom support group; she and her husband just had a child and have two more in their coven and is, in her words, "going a bit batty." If you're interested, I'll send you the link. Could be fun. Let me know. _

_Warmest Regards, _

_Siobhan. _

Sounds like a fantastic idea to me. I click on "reply" and tell her this.

_Siobhan, _

_Thank you for the invite. Sounds to me like a fantastic idea. Please do send me the link. Do you mind if I pass this on to Bella? _

_Thank you kindly for your wishes for the family, and Carlisle sends his best, too. Hug Liam and Maggie for us. Looking forward to hearing from you. _

_Cordially, _

_Esme Cullen. _

I scan to make sure I spell everything correctly-just because our society has reduced Email to yet another expression of laziness, I believe that no matter what form of communication you use, the person you are speaking with deserves the respect of proper spelling and grammar. Of course, I was an English major in my former life, so I am probably a bit biased. I click "Send" just in time to hear Nessie wail. I close down the net browser and stand to go upstairs, clicking off the light as I leave. I want to know more, but it will have to wait, I suppose.

Several hours later, the crew is home, everyone has hunted or eaten, homework/paperwork is done, and chores are finished. I am going to hole up in my office and investigate this online group thing a little bit more. I flick on the computer in tense anticipation, and for a fleeting moment, I feel really pathetic that this is the one thing that has brought me joy in a while (except Nessie, of course). But then I remember that I have been around a great many years, and that I have seen much in that time, and I feel a little less bad. Man, this DSL is slow-we can send a man to the moon and we have vampires living alongside mortals, but I can't get my email to open any faster? Here we go. Be patient, Es.

Ah, there it is. But I realize with minor chagrin that I didn't even read Carlisle's email from this morning. I suppose I should check it out first…it's a love letter. He's the sweetest man ever. I reply back a "Thank you" and a SWAK. Is it gross that we do that? I am still unsure; sometimes I still get a little giddy when he's around. I'm scatter-brained today. Finally, I click on Siobhan's message.

_Esme, _

_I am so glad you're on board; Moira (that's the girl I was telling you about) will be chuffed (that's happy to you) to hear it, I am sure. Of course you can invite Bella; I know Moira will adore her. The site is already up (her husband does Internet Technology for work; I don't understand it all myself) and the link is __.__ The temporary log on she made you is american_mommy1 and the temporary password is VampireGirl. Hope to see you there soon! _

_-Siobhan. _

I cut and paste the link and forward Siobhan's original email to Bella. Then, I click the link myself and enter the site. It's a bright, cheery background, blue and green font with flowery script. I click on the block that says "Welcome."

Welcome to the Vampire Moms' Social Club. I am Moira McCorkle, and I invented this site to help all of us vampire mummys. Please leave a message about yourself in the Bulletin Board area, and don't forget to register with a new password! Thank you.

I click on the Bulletin Board's link and am immediately pulled in by the immense popularity the site has garnered. I scroll through and read some of them and realize that most of these women are European vampires and know each other in someway or other. I click on Fiona's.

"Hello. I am Moira McCorkle. Thank you all for getting involved; I hope this can be an effective tool for all of us Vampire moms-so tell your friends. About me: I am fairly new to the Vampire world, I have only been changed for about three years. My children are Sean, Andy and Felicity; the boys are mine but the girl joined us last year after defecting from another coven (long story there-we must do margaritas and discuss). Andy is a half-blood, and is only a year old; the other two are older teenagers and that is why I am going batty. For a job, I am a psychologist and a mom. I live in Belfast, Ireland, and it is currently about 25* and foggy. My biggest issue (at least, right now) is that my oldest child, Sean, ate an entire pint of cherry tomatoes this morning, and is now, of course, violently ill. These children will be the death of me yet. Please post your story, and how you heard about this place, just because I am nosey and want to know. Don't be shy! I am here because this is my brain-child (more children?) and I invited Siobhan Murphy and Roxanne Temperly. I went to Uni with both girls J. Ta-ta for now; if anyone is up for it, let's do a group chat to get to know each other later this week. It will take some do, as we have ladies from all over, but I am sure we can set it up.

I like her already. I notice that Bella is now online, the stupid chat window thing that Alice set up for me just blinked on with her screen name-EdwardsBella4Ever. Disgustingly cute. But I remember being a teenager and crushing hard on the boy who worked for my father. Boy, was that eons ago…

I sit for a moment, and think about what to post. I am not as flamboyant with things as these European girls are; I wonder if that's an American thing or due to my background? I don't know. I fight an odd urge to call Carlisle in here and get his opinion; I am unsure how he'd react to this. But I know that lately, I have been craving some mom-to-mom interaction; I never had teenagers, especially teenagers whom, together, are over 600 years old, and it is oftentimes a trial-I feel like a girl myself sometimes. I was only 24 when Carlisle changed me; I had been married just a year and a half before, and had had a baby. I love my children, but I need this just for me. Oh, yes, I will tell Carlisle-we don't keep secrets from each other, and it's pointless anyway. I click on "Add your Story" and begin to compose a short blurb. I notice that Moira and Siobhan have chosen a different script, and, even though I sometimes find it annoying, I will, too.

"I am Esme Cullen. I currently live in New Haven, Ct (that's in America), and I have six children and one grandchild. Well, seven children if you count my husband, Carlisle. I am a free-lance interior designer and full-time mom to teenaged vampires. It is scary for me to say that. I was invited to join by Siobhan, who is a friend of the family. I have invited my daughter-in-law, who just had a baby. Thank you for starting this website; I hope to have a place to meet other moms like me."

I click "Post" and pray that I don't sound contrived. I shrug at the screen, rereading my words. No, that sounds fine; perhaps I will add more later when I get to know these ladies more and decide if I like them. There is a knock at the door, and I hear Carlisle's voice and of course, he smells good.

"Honey?" I sigh, and close the internet window. I stand up to see what he wants, surprised that it feels like an intrusion. I will speak to him tonight about this new project; I feel I must, if for no one's sake but my own. I open the door and smile at him.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Storytelling-The Vampire Moms' Social Club

Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. So far as I know, the website I mention is my own creation. If you wanna borrow it, let me know! For the translations of the slang I use here, please follow the numbers and read below!

Moira

Bloody hell. I cannot believe that in two quiet hours, my son ate an entire pint of tomatoes. Of course, now he is on the Pat and Mick (1), the fool eejit. It's all I can do not to give it out to him.

I reach over to hand Andy, my youngest son, off to Erin, the nanny we hired so I can go back to work. As they leave, I dash away from the door and head for the computer. A few days ago, I began an online network for vampire moms. I didn't know I would be this popular. Or this me daza (2). Actually, I think it's rather cathartic. I click, click, click until, Yes, finally, the stupid thing works. I quickly sign in under "admin" and smile lamely. I have to hurry; I have a client at three and it is already quarter after one. This client is totally not the full shilling (3), and, whilst I feel like pissing off, (4) I know I cannot. The life of an Irish psychologist vampire is feckin' demanding. Anyway, it looks like the American my good mate Siobhan has invited to join has signed up. I generally am anti-American, as they tend to be prudish and reserved, but this woman seems nice enough, and any friend of Si's is a friend of mine. I read Esme Cullen's intro piece; it's rather dry but I like her, for some reason. I sit back and try to picture this woman-she's definitely not a Sheila(5) and Si said she's Stregoni, so she'd definitely have that glowy thing going on. I picture an older woman, possibly blonde, with a pretty smile and wide, eager eyes. Listen to me, effin and blindin (6) like an old wanker. I flit over to the "Admin notes" section and see an email from Si, calling me a Jackeen( 7) and bagging on me Cork slang. I whip one back to her, telling her to slag off and tell her that RBS(8) will beat Arsenal tonight and when they do, I will send her my RBS striped shirt for her to hang on her wall. She can't stand Rugby, but I'm a Rugger Bugger (9)and I know this will give her the piss(10). I then respond to Esme's post, but take care to leave my Cork slang to myself.

Esme,

It is fantastic to meet you. Thank you for signing up, and I hope you have a deadly time (whoops. 'Deadly' means fantastic to us Irish). Again, welcome, and thank you for sharing.

-Fiona.

I sign off, feeling like an eejit meself. I promise myself I'll have a gander later, when I have time, whenever that might be.

The End.

For translation:

1).on the Pat and Mick- means ill or sick

2) Me Daza means awesome

3). Full Shilling is the same as "bollocks" or crazy

4). Pissing off-to play hooky (usu. to go drink)

5). Shelia-a tramp or "hick"

6) effin and blindin-messing around

7) Jackeen-person from the Highlands; not a Dubliner, usually looked down on

8) RBS-Irish rugby team

9) Rugger Bugger-rugby fan

10) give the piss-annoy


	3. Chapter 3

The Vampire Moms' Social Club-Siobhan

Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. So far as I know, the website I mention is my own creation. If you wanna borrow it, let me know!

I walk into my office at the Dubliner Daily and flick on my computer while pretending I'm nursing a mug of tea, just in case Luce, my cubicle mate, shows up. She thinks I'm weird enough. My college mate, Moira, just started an online support group for vampire moms. She's going a bit batty since she just had a baby. She's a half-blood, a Dhampir, actually, and can have children. I'm not sure how it works, precisely, and it's a little creepy. She's a good egg, though, and I know that she will be fantastic. She and her husband, Declan, who we all call Dec, just formed their own coven. We never thought she'd marry; Moira is independent, loud, and, even though she is completely gorgeous, she doesn't take a lot of pains with her appearance. Like, she has long, tomato-red hair and freckles. But she does nothing to it except let it tumble around her waist. It is very curly, and she could blow dry it straight or braid it or even do a ponytail, but she says she can't be bothered. Plus, she wears hideous hipsters and her favorite color t-shirt is pink. With red hair. When she is not dressed in her "mom wear", she can be found in her RBS shirt. The woman lives for rugby; I don't get it. I flick over to her website, and note with pleasure that Esme Cullen has signed on, and that Moira was on her best behavior. I type my intro quickly; I have been planning what to say.

Hello. My name is Siobhan Murphy. I am a vampire mom to a thirteen year old girl called Maggie, and I live with her and Liam, my partner, here in gorgeous Dublin. I am an editor at the Dubliner Daily and I joined because Moira will never speak to me again if I don't. Just kidding. Maggie is usually really good, but lately we have had boys coming around, so that may be a topic of interest for some of us? Let's see, oh, yes, I would personally like to welcome the American vampires-Esme and Bella Cullen. Thank you for joining us; and please beg our pardon, we are both Irish women and tend to be a little feckless; if we are loud an d obnoxious, just give us a verbal smack and we'll settle down. I think that's really all about me for now.

I sit back and review my work; everything appears to be spelled correctly. I hit "send" and then click on the message that Fi has sent me. She is acting the maggot (1) and slagging me for slagging her and threatening me with Rugby paraphernalia. I message her back, telling her to quit being a waster(2) and get back to work. I scan Esme's introduction; it seems short, but then she is far more reserved than even I am, and my friends call me the Brit as a joke, in reference to my quiet, slightly reserved. It is odd, in a way, that Moira and I are close; she is from a small, very poor village near Cork city and I am from Dublin. We were best mates in college and it never really went away. I am glad she has found happiness with Dec and the kids, even if her oldest is a bit of a gobshite (3). Luce shows up then, so I quickly switch my screen from the email to my work page and start tapping away at my to-do list.

The End

1) Playing the maggot-fooling around

2) being a waster-wasting time, being completely useless

3)gobshite-idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

The Vampire Social Club

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: Chapter 4; for now, the final character. More will follow if there's enough interest. Thanks!

Roxanne

Bugger. My son, Peter, and I are running really late. And traffic in London is bloody awful this morning. Finally, I arrive at the first school and let Peter off. I turn into the tube station, park at my usual spot, and catch the tube to Kensington. As I arrive at my resturant, The Old One and One, which is the fish and chips joint my family owns, I fly into the back room and click on my iMac. I check my emails quickly; pretty soon the others will be here. I notice an email from my mate Siobhan, from Dublin. She is telling me that our other friend, Moira, just set-up an online messaging board for vampire mums. Bloody brilliant, that girl.

My son is Peter, and obviously, we are vampires. We are Originals, and though we have a large-ish coven, I consider myself a single mother. His father defected from both the coven and the vampire world in general, and threw himself at the mercy of the Volturi. They didn't grant it, I'm afraid. Anyhow, it's fantastic that this has come up; I know Moira has been having a rough go of the mummy thing.

I click on the link that Moira sent and smile as I read each woman's intro. I am glad to meet the Americans, that will be fun, I hope. It's good to see another young mum, too. Moira and Si are older than me, though not much, but I feel behind sometimes. Anyhow, each vampire has written their blurb in a unique font; how fun this will be. I select mine quickly, time is ticking away.

"Hello, I am Roxanne Temperley, currently of London, England. My son is Peter, and my coven and I run a Dutch resturant here in Kensington. I would love to chat with you, Bella, because I am a young mom, too, but my son is a bit older. Nice to meet you, Esme. Hope all is well in America.

Um, other than the fact that Si and Moira and I went to Uni together, I really don't know many other vampires, and I am glad to have this forum. Thanks."

Bugger. I sound like a complete clod, but oh, well. I hit "enter" and just in the nick of time, as my "father" comes in the backroom to help me start the daily inventory.


	5. Chapter 5

The Vampire Mom's Social Club-Bella

I just got an interesting E-mail from Esme, which is odd, since Esme doesn't do that-pass on emails and the like. She hates email and hates chain mail even more. So I click it open, since I'm curious. It appears to be a letter forwarded from one of the Irish vampires. I sit back against the headboard, where I sitting with my laptop, and began to read about an awesome idea I wished I had. Apparently, a friend of Siobhan's had the idea to begin an online social network just for vampire moms. I LOVE it, and immediately send Esme a thank you note and click the link. I enter the site, pausing to reregister, as the woman who set up the site gave me the most unoriginal password ever.

I click through the welcome message, which is very bright and colorful, and add my name to the guest list. Then I notice a link marked "Bulletin Board," click it and enter an area where the women have posted little blurbs about themselves. I read Esme's-she's always so classy, and Siobhan's is slightly unoriginal. But Moira's makes me laugh out loud, which causes Edward to look up from where he is sitting at our desk and look at me questioningly. I beckon him over, where he sits next to me and I let him look through the site with me. I don't let him read the bulletin board yet; I want to check with Esme first, though it didn't appear she had posted anything too personal. He laughs and tells me it's a great idea and asks what I will write. I tell him that I don't know. He suggests that I just tell all; half of them know anyway, not much is private in the vampire world. I tell him I'll think about it, and close my computer for a few minutes. I sit and watch Nessie sleep next to me on the bed.

I flip back open the computer and click on the site from my Favorites bar. I click on the bulletin board, and begin typing. I noticed the others have each chosen a different font; I do it, too. Mine will be MV Bolli, because it looks similar to my own personal handwriting.

"Hello, I am Bella Cullen. I am 19 years old, and just had a half-blood baby we named Renesmee after our mothers. She is the most adorable child ever, and I love being a mom. I'd love to see some conversations just about how to balance it all-life, motherhood, and being a wife. Those are the things important to me. I was invited to join by Esme, my mother-in-law, and Siobhan Murphy, a family friend. Thank you for setting this up, this is awesome."

I click "send" and scroll through the others. Edward looks up from his book again and asks what I wrote. I repeat to him what I had typed. He smiles and nods, and then stands up and kisses both Nessie and me. I smile at him, but continue to scroll through and read each woman's statements, and the replies that Fiona gives. She has a good sense of humor, but I have a hard time understanding some of the Irish slang. I Google and find a lexicon online that I save. I notice Alice comes online, and I click over to the chat program to chat with my favorite sister.

The End.


	6. Chapter 6

The Vampire Social Club, Part 6-Conversations with Other Women

Esme

I sit Carlisle down on the armchair in our bedroom, and I perch on the edge of the bed. I told him we needed to talk, and, for a fleeting moment, he looked scared and I felt bad. But he has nothing to worry about, at least not that I am aware of. Now, I think he senses that it is I who has something on their mind, because he looks concerned. I measure my words carefully, trying to express exactly what is going on. It is more than jus the online group; while that is fun and I am enjoying reading the banter and posts and advice from vampire moms all over the globe, I have realized the reason that it is so important to me, and that is what worries me. I have begun to feel that there is a piece of life missing, and while I cannot tell you what that might be, I am thinking that it's adult interaction. Of the female variety. And intellectual stimulation. What I guess I want is an outlet to express myself as both a woman and the smart person I am. Carlisle certainly isn't a Neanderthal, but we've never discussed my working outside of the home, and it's been an unspoken assumption between us that he makes the money and takes care of us financially, and I take care of us domestically. It is normally fine, but with my children all branching out and exploring their own lives, and with Nessie now and all the hopes and dreams we all have for her, I am feeling a hole. I decide to just tell him this.

"So, Ok. Siobhan Murphy invited me-and Bella-to be a part of this online Vampire mom's support group thing, and I have checked it out, and I like it." He smiles, but still looks a little weary. I continue.

"I love it, actually. But there's more to it, I think. I have been thinking that maybe something is missing. Now that the kids are branching out more, and with Nessie here, and Bella now one of us, officially, I don't know. Most of these women work, and they are all well-educated, and they seem to have great lives. Not that my life isn't great; I love you and the children, and in general, I'd categorize myself as generally happy. But I feel like I have been needing more female interaction. With adults. And also, something cerebral. I cannot tell you how sick I am of listening to arguments about shopping and football. I want to listen to arguments about politics and literature." I realize I am being more open than normal, and I have his full attention. I don't think I've been this forward with my feelings in many years. I generally don't care strongly about most things, and I AM happy with my life in general. He is nodding, though, and appears to be thinking about what I just said. He replies, and it stuns me a little.

"Esme, I have wondered occasionally why you have never sought work outside of our home. I have never asked you to stay home and do the housewife thing. I wouldn't expect you to. I know how intelligent you are, but I was afraid to bring it up because I didn't want you to feel like I was not grateful for the things you do. If you wish to go to work, or take classes, or hell, if you want to travel to India with Siobhan, you can. Whatever you wish; I just want for you to be your most happy. And the best you can be. I know that I am lucky that you've supported my career, but I guess that I have been stupid in simply assuming you were happy here. Am I around enough?" I nod.

"Yes. And I am glad that you understand what I am saying. I am happy to have your support; I don't know about working fully outside of the home, but a class or two is genius. And a trip with Siobhan sounds heavenly; I wonder if she could get time off, she's told me her boss is kind of a nutcase." Actually, she had called him a "fool eegit," which, after Googling, made me laugh. It means "idiot", but that seems so strong, considering I've never met the man, and the Irish women sometimes blow things out of proportion. Carlisle laughs and says that he's heard pretty much the same from Liam, who he's known for years through his time at Oxford, and I believe that if Liam says the guy is a jerk, he probably is. I laugh now, and kiss him. He hugs me, and then pulls me into his lap.

"Tell me more about this online support group." I snuggle close to him and tell him about Siobhan's email, and Moira and her coven, and even the slightly mysterious Roxy, who seems to have connected quickly with Bella. He laughs and sighs and seems excited as appropriate, and I realize later that we were holed up in the bedroom, just talking and kissing and snuggling for over an hour; we hadn't done that in eons, and I treasure it when it happens. But I am SO happy that this has been resolved. Later on, I go downstairs to use my computer to check in at the social club, and I notice that some of the girls are signed on, having a chat. I am still a little confused by the whole chat room thing, and it's really WEIRD to talk to invisible people, but I guess it's OK in this situation. This week, we've all posted answers to the questions/subjects we posted in our intros. I've also "met" two other American vampire moms, one of them I get a bad vibe from, but the other is nice. Her name is Mary Ellen Barnard, and she and her coven live in Jersey. She stays home, too, but her husband is a lawyer, not a doctor. She has three children in her coven, and while they are not Stregoni, they seem to have a lot of similarities to us. Like, her children fight a lot, and she worries about losing herself to her family, too. It was so nice to be able to talk about that with someone who understands. The other American woman was Jenny Lee, and, while she seemed fine, I didn't like some of the comments she had made about the Irishwomen. Moira is too nice, it seems, to boot anyone off, so I just try to avoid her. I notice that Moira, Roxy, Siobhan, a Scottish woman called Jane Smith, and Bella were all online. I click on the chat icon, and enter.

Esme_Cullen has entered chat room

The first "Hello" is from Siobhan.

Spuds_from_Dublin

"Hello, Esme. Welcome,. We were hoping you'd log on tonight; did Bella tell you I phoned?

Ciao_Bella

"I tried, but her and Carlisle where holed up for hours."

Spuds

"Ah. Well, I did phone."

Esme

"Well, thank you. Please, Bella, don't think we were holed up for any other reason than to discuss all of this.

Bella

"Of Course."

Moira_in_Belfast

"Hello, Esme. Please, ignore these two, they are annoyin' the feck outta me tonight."

I laugh, but realize that no one can hear me.

Esme

Moira-LOL! Me, too. J

Spuds

"Hey!"

Bella

"Hey."

Esme

"Actually, I wanted your ladies' opinions. I just spoke with Carlisle, and he's suggesting a girls-only trip somewhere. I wanted to see if anyone else was interested. He did suggest India, but last I checked, there's not too many wild animals there…."

Moira

"Wild animals?"

Spuds

"Yes, the Cullen's are vegetarians."

Moira

"Bloody Hell. How about London? We can feast on fat Clergymen?"

Spuds

"Not funny."

Moira

"Sorry. But really, vegetarian? What does that entail, exactly, Esme?"

Esme

"We only feast on animals."

Moira

"Bleedin' Jaysus sheep. And Si and Liam said *I* was weird."

Esme

"Do explain."

Moira

"I buy blood from our butcher. Being Belfast, it's usually sheep, but sometimes I can get goat. I just simply don't have time to hunt, though my family doesn't eat the same way I do."

Esme

"Interesting."

Spuds

"It's bloody savage."

Moira

"Si, feck off, and don't be annoyin' me, OK? Back to the subject at hand, I personally think a girl's weekend is definitely in order. How about we come there? I can cover Roxy and maybe we can even invite the husbands?"

Bella, Spuds, and Esme

"NO."

Moira

"Jaysus. Sorry. Just an idea. Let me talk to Dec and I'll be in touch."

Moira_in_Belfast signs off

Esme

"Um, where did she go?"

Spuds

"Declan, or Dec, as we call him, is her husband. I assume he's home and she's off to talk to him already. Moira doesn't let much pass her by. Either that or Sean just did something really, really stupid. That kid is such a Fecky the Ninth. That means "idiot" to you."

Esme

"I see."

Bella

"Am I invited?"

Esme

"Of course, dear."

Bella

"Great."

Spuds

"You can only come if you bring Nessie. I don't know what Liam's problem is, but he won't let me adopt another."

I laugh again.

Esme

"You all crack me up. But I just heard a really loud crash from the den, which means that Emmett just either hit something or ran into it in an effort to get away from Rosalie. I better go."

Spuds

"Good luck. Actually, Maggie is just coming in from school. I should go, too."

Esme, Bella

"Let's chat later."

Spuds

"Yes."

Spuds_from_Dublin just left chat room

Esme_Cullen has left chat room

Ciao_Bella has left the chat room

Several hours later

The sound I heard earlier was actually Alice throwing a ball against the garage door. To quote the Irish girls, Bloody Hell. I smile, their slang makes me feel good to say. From the den, I can hear the phone ring, and Rosalie answers, politely. A second later, she is calling for me.

"Esme? Phone. Someone called Moira McCorkle?" I stand and fly to the phone. I can hear two voices giggling and what sounds like Abba playing in the background.

"This is Esme."

A strong, harsh Irish accent trills down the phone, and I almost drop it.

"Esme? Howya. This is Moira, actually, it is me and Siobhan. British Telecom has added that conference phone lark to our mobile plan, so we are trying it out. Si is phoning Roxy on her end, can you get Bella?" I am unsure exactly what "Lark" is, but I get that conference phone is the same as our three-way calling, and I call out for Bella to get an extension. She clicks on. Moira continues when Bella says Hello.

"How's your form? Anyway, I was calling, Esme, to see if you were serious about your idea. For a get-together, I mean. Oh, here's Roxanne. Rocks, I was just asking Esme if she was serious about her earlier idea, for us to get together for a girl's weekend sometime. Hopefully soon, these chiseller's are making me bleedin' bollocks." Siobhan kindly translates for me.

"Esme, Bella, please excuse Moira. She forgets that outside of Ireland, most people don't speak Belfast slang. She simply said that her children are driving her crazy." I laugh.

"Yeah, I get that. Um, yes I was serious, why?"

"See, she was serious, you ould birds. So, my husband and I have some property in Greece; the Isle of Hydra, actually. We'd have to fly into the mainland and take a boat, but we can iron that all out later. How's it sound?"

"Heavenly. How soon can we do it?"

"Our home there we rent out to summer holiday tourists, and they will be tossing off soon. We can plan for the middle of next month, unless that is too soon for everyone."

"That works for me. I can arrange it with Carlisle, and that's when Bella has break from school." I just realized I spoke for Bella, and I apologize to her. The other women laugh as Bella assures me that it's OK. Siobhan speaks up.

"I think I could get that off then; let me tell Liam and Mags, though. If there's a problem, he can call his sister; she's in Rosemeade and can be here in a Dublin minute."

"Roxy, you've been quiet, can you say something?" Moira asks.

"Yeah, I don't know. I have Peter…"

"Send him here to Belfast; Dec can keep an eye on him, and besides, he can entertain Lissy and Andy. You'll see, it'll be fine."

"Ok, Moira. Shite, I gotta bang off; Peter is home. Chin-chin." She hangs up. Then Si speaks.

"Actually, it's early morning here in Dublin, and I should be getting off to work. Talk to you later." She hangs up.

"Well, then, I guess it's time to go get Dec and the monsters off for their days. Thanks for the chat. Let's do it again. I'll be in touch! Bye." She hangs up quickly. I hang up and go find Carlisle to tell him the news.


End file.
